Welcome To My Life?
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Ross gets abused, bullied, and harassed.. No one is there for him. He wants a second chance. He hides. He's alone. He wonders how this is fair.. He wonders why he was chosen to live this life. He whispers; "Welcome To My Life?"
1. Another Second Chance

**Hiya! :) BRAND NEW STORY! :D Yay! This will be VERY depressing! Just warning you!**

**Ross ruined the end of season 2 of Austin and Ally for me! XP**

**And I know have an OBSESSION with PINK ROSES! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life?**_

* * *

His sits alone. He stares at the wall.. his expression blank, but his face.. stained with tears. His eyes are dull. His skin is pale. His smile is faded. He blinks once a minute. Every time he blinks.. a fresh tear rolls down his face. He doesn't know what he did wrong. He slides the blade against his wrist again, and looks down. He watches the crimson red blood slowly leak out of the new cut.. runn down his arm. He makes no reaction to this. He doesn't wince, cringe, or flinch. He doesn't move at all. He just inhales the smell of the blood.. breathing in deeply, and letting it out slowly. He does this again.. and again.. and again. There is just something about it that is comforting. He feels better. He feels whole.

He is hiding. Hiding from his father. Hiding from his friends. Hiding from his school. Hiding from his home. Hiding from his life.

He hasn't felt happy.. since age two. That was when it started. The beatings. The abuse. The harassment. Everything. He was only two. He's never understood how this was fair. He still doesn't.

He has a name. He doesn't tell many people his name, in fear that they will start harassing him, too. But, I know his name..

His name.. is;

Ross.

* * *

Ross hit the button on his alarm clock to shut it up. He sat up and looked at the time; 7:15.

"I'm late!" Ross exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and ran to go take a shower.

After Ross got out of the shower, he threw on jeans, and a long sleeves t-shirt. He put on converse and a hoodie. He put on a few bracelets and necklaces, and then he ran downstairs.

Ross' dad was downstairs, waiting for Ross.

"I'm going to school. I'm late." Ross said, emotionless. He made his way toward the door.

Ross' dad grabbed Ross' arm, "How about we have a little talk first."

Ross closed his eyes, "Just get it over with.."

Ross' dad then began to hit him. He hit Ross and threw him to the ground. Once Ross was on the ground, his dad kicked him, and stepped on him. His dad then grabbed a full beer bottle, and smashed over Ross' head.

Ross screamed out in pain.

Then, his dad went upstairs, to his room.

Ross just laid on the floor for a second, "Mommy.. come back.."

Ross' mom had died when he was two. The same year all of the abuse started.

Ross then stood up, and left for school. He didn't only get abused at home.. but he got bullied at school.

* * *

When Ross got to school, he put his hood up and his head down, and walked through the hallways.. hoping no one would notice him. But, he felt someone grab his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" The person said, pushing Ross.

Ross took a deep breath.

Within a minute.. there were at least three people beating up Ross.

"Hey!" Ross heard someone yell, "Stop!"

Ross looked up to see a boy that looked almost exactly like himself. Same bright blonde hair. Same chocolate brown eyes. They would've had the same skin, too.. if Ross' skin wasn't so pale from lack of eating and sleeping. They could've been twins.

The bullies stopped beating up Ross. "Yeah, or what?"

"This!" Ross' look alike yelled, throwing a punch at the first bully.

Then a fight broke out, and somehow.. Ross' look alike ended up winning.

Ross looked up at him.

The other blonde just looked at Ross for a moment, the mouthed to him, "Go. _Now_."

Ross stood up and ran to the bathroom, where he began coughing up blood. He slowly pulled up his sleeve, to see what he had written in black sharpie, over the cuts, on his wrist. _'Kill me. Now.' _is what his wrist read. Ross shook his head. He wasn't going to kill himself.. yet.

Ross crawled to a corner of the bathroom, and took the small blade from his pocket. He slowly slid it against his wrist. The blood leaking. Ross stared at the blood, whispering things to himself. "It's going to happen today.." He whispered, sliding the blade against his wrist again. "He's going to do it. Dad is going to sexually harass me." Ross started violently sliding the blade against his skin. "Why!? Why me!? Why was I chosen to live this fucked up life!?" Ross kept rapidly cutting himself, until he finally got frustrated.. and threw the blade across the room. He sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Why can't I live a happy life like everyone else?" Ross sighed, "I'm stuck inside a world I hate. I'm hurt, I'm lost, I'm left out in the dark.. I don't get it. I don't get why." Ross then heard the door open, so he covered his face, so the person wouldn't know who he was.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The person said, "My name is Rocky."

Ross slowly uncovered his face.

"I saw how you got beat up out there." Rocky said, "Are you alright?"

Ross nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked.

"I said I'm fine." Ross snapped.

Rocky sighed, "Okay. I'll just go." He then left the bathroom.

Ross broke down in tears, "Couldn't you tell that I was really crying for help?" He whispered to the emptiness of the bathroom. Ross looked at his wrist again, '_Kill me. Now._' He read it.. over and over. Ross then pulled a sharpie out of his backpack, and wrote something on his other wrist; '_I'm lost.. find me_?'. He stared at what he had just written for a moment, then he rolled his sleeves back down, and put the sharpie away.

"You say you're fine.. but you are only crying for help." Ross whispered to himself. "Save me.."

He took a deep breath, as the bell rang, meaning first period had ended. "Only five more to go." Ross stayed in the little corner, and fell asleep.

* * *

When the last bell rang, meaning school had ended, Ross woke up. He stood up, and walked out of the school. "I don't want to go home.." He said.

On Ross' way home, he was the two boys he had seen earlier that day. Rocky and.. he's not sure what the other kid's name was. All he knew was that the other kid looked like himself.

"I feel bad for him." Rocky said, "Everyday.. he hides in the bathroom."

Ross' look alike shrugged, "I don't care. That's his problem."

"Riker, come on!" Rocky shouted, "We should help him!"

So his name was Riker.

"Right now, I'm meeting Rydel and Ryland in the park." Riker stated.

"As in.. your girlfriend Rydel?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know any other Rydel?" Riker snapped.

Rocky shook his head.

"Okay then." Riker then walked off.

Rocky shook his head, and walked to his house.

* * *

When Ross got home, he was immediately greeted by his dad kicking him to the ground. His dad then started hitting and kicking him. But, Ross was right.. the sexual harassment did come today. Ross' father.. raped him.

* * *

Later that night, Ross was sitting in the basement.. staring at the wall. He had his blade in his hand, and he was rapidly sliding the sharp metal against the soft skin on his wrist. The blood was leaking out so fast, that it was almost covering his whole arm. Tears were streaming down his face. He just wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself right then and there. He would give life one more chance.. and if this chance was wasted, just as the rest were.. then he was done. Then he was done with his life.

Ross kept cutting his wrist. His arm was entirely covered in blood. He wished that he would get a second chance.. at life. But he doesn't..

After all;

Not everybody gets another second chance.

* * *

**Chapter 1 DONE! :D Depressing.. huh? It gets WAY more depressing! TRUST ME! Hehe.. :3 I love all of you! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	2. Don't Waste This Chance

**Hai! :) New chapter! Next story updated is 'Keeping Close'! :D I'm just not sure how to start the next chapter! :3 Hehe!**

**HAPPY #INTERNATIONALR5DAY! AKA #R5FAMILYDAY! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life?**_

* * *

He sits in the basement, biting at his skin.. trying to rip it off. He just wants to die. He's willing do to anything. He bites and bites, but nothing happens, except for a few teeth marks being made. He keeps biting, as hard as he can. Finally, he breaks skin. He sighs, and starts crying.

He stares at the small cut that he now has, from biting himself. Then, he sees an empty glass beer bottle, and smashes it over his own head.

* * *

Ross walks through the hallways of his school, prepared to go hide in the bathroom if he needs to. Surprisingly, nobody has tried to beat him up, yet. He actually made it to his first period class without being thrown to the ground.

Ross has Chemistry first period. He has Chemistry with Rocky, Riker, Rydel, Ryland, and Ratliff. Yep. He's actually learned their names. He sits by Rocky and Riker.

Ross took his seat when he got to class.

Rocky noticed that Ross was actually in class today, so he glanced at Riker and smiled.

Riker glared at Rocky and whispered, "Don't say a word."

"Why not? You helped him." Rocky whispered.

"Shut up." Riker snapped, putting his arm around Rydel.

Rocky smiled and faced front. He saw Ross writing something, so he glanced at what he was writing.

Ross was writing a song..

His paper read;

_**'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams'**_

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Rocky was shocked. The songs was good. Depressing, but good.

Ross looked up and saw Rocky looking at his paper, so he closed his notebook, and put it back in his backpack.

"I-I'm sorry I was looking at what you were writing.." Rocky apologized, "It was a really good song, though."

Ross looked at Rocky for a moment, then whispered, "Thanks.."

"No problem." Rocky smiled, "So.. you like music?"

Ross shrugged and nodded, "Yeah.. I guess."

"You wanna be a rock star?" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded, slightly. "Y-yeah.. but my dad says it's a stupid dream.. so I'm not even going to try to become one."

"Why not?" Rocky asked, "I think you could do it."

"Didn't you just hear me?" Ross snapped, "My dad thinks it;s stupid.. so I can't or else he'll beat me til' I'm black and blue. I mean, it wouldn't matter.. he already does."

Rocky frowned, "What?"

Ross froze, "Nothing. I said nothing."

Rocky frowned, confused.

The bell rang, and Ross immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. He didn't want to give away anything else to anybody else.

* * *

In the bathroom, Ross began biting himself and cutting himself. He cut the arm that he was biting. He just wanted to be done. Ross cried and cried and cried. So far.. life was wasting this chance.

Then, Rocky walked in. "Ross?"

Ross looked up, "What?"

"Do you wanna eat with me and my friends at lunch?" Rocky asked.

Ross shrugged.

"Come on." Rocky helped Ross up.

And they both walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ross sits in the basement, thinking about the events that happened today. He actually talked to someone. And the someone who he talked to, actually talked to him first. He had an acquaintance. He wasn't sure if he could call Rocky a friend yet. He's never had a friend.

Ross bites at his skin. He's broken skin three times. He just wants to rip a piece off. But he can't.

Ross closes his eyes, and whispers to the darkness of the basement;

"Life.. don't waste this chance. Don't make me die.."

* * *

**Chapter 2 DONE! :D Yay! Hehe.. :3**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	3. Not Mentally Insane: Just Misunderstood

**Hello! :3 ****I'm just letting you know.. that FanFiction or my email is being jacked up towards me! It's not emailing me when I get new reviews, or when someone updates! So.. yeah. It someone updated and I didn't read or review, it's because I didn't know! So.. sorry! :3**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life?**_

* * *

He sits in the basement, staring at the wall. He slowly puts a small white pill into his mouth, swallowing it easily. The pain that he feels is gone for a short while, but it will return. He just found out that he could do this to get rid of the pain. He had no clue before. But when he found these in the bathroom.. he thought 'why not?'. But he has no clue, what the medication.. is really doing to his body.

He sighs in relief as the pain floats away. His body relaxes and his breathing returns to normal. His eyes droop, for he is tired from lack of sleep. He lets his eyes close. He just sits there for a moment.. waiting for unconsciousness to take over. And just as it's about to..

The medication wears off.

His body tenses. he starts gasping for breath. His eyes shoot open. His back arches. The pain shoots back at him.. hitting him right in the chest. The pain spreads throughout his body, like it always does. He has no clue what this pain is. He's not sick. He has no disease. Everyone tells him that it's just in his mind.. that he's mentally insane; He refuses to believe that.

He reaches around for his blade, but only feels the cold, hard basement floor. He panics. He then realizes that he can just take another pill. He reaches for the bottle, and picks it up. He opens it, and feels inside. Empty. The bottle is empty.

His blade is missing and his pills are gone. Tears slowly form in his eyes. He does the first thing that comes to mind; He slams his head, as hard as he can, into the concrete wall.

* * *

Ross walks through his school, trying to keep from going crazy. He was so blade or pills. Ross feels like he's going to pull his hair out. He has nothing to keep him stable. He had been looking around for his blade, or a new blade.. but he couldn't find one. He'd been looking around for more pills.. he found none. He had tried to buy more pills.. he was too young.

Ross walked directly to the bathroom, where he sat in his corner. He began scratching at his throat. He just wanted to rip it out. Ross scratched and scratched, until he heard the door open.. and saw Rocky walk in.

"You coming to first period?" Rocky asked.

Ross shook his head violently, still scratching at his throat.

Rocky noticed what Ross was doing, so he walked over to him and ripped his hand away from his throat. "What the fuckin' hell are you doing!?"

Ross just stared at Rocky for a moment, breathing heavily. He positioned his hand at his wrist, and motioned it as if he were sliding a blade against the soft skin. He realized that there was no blood leaking, so he started banging his head against the tile wall.

Rocky grabbed both of Ross' wrist, and pulled him so he was standing up. "Ross! Get a hold of yourself!"

Ross was struggling against Rocky's grip. "Let. go.!"

Rocky pushed Ross to the floor and held him there. "Ross! Stop! You need to calm. down."

Ross eventually stopped struggling, and just sat there.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Rocky said, standing up.

Ross got out of Rocky's grip, "No! I refuse to go to the nurse! No one else needs to think that I'm mentally insane!"

Rocky frowned, "Mentally insane? Ross.. I know that you're not mentally insane; Just misunderstood."

Ross started shaking his head. "I used to think that, too. But now.. I'm starting to believe everyone else."

Rocky hated seeing Ross like this. Sure, he didn't know Ross too well.. but he knew him well enough to feel sympathy for him. "Just calm down. Okay?"

At first, Ross rapidly shook his head. But then, he slowly started nodding.

"Okay. You're fine now.. right?" Rocky asked.

Ross slowly nodded, but then violently shook his head. He, once again, positioned his hand at his wrist, and motioned it as if he were sliding a blade against it. He began running around the bathroom, trying to get away from Rocky. Ross slammed into the walls, hitting his head numerous of times. He eventually fell to the ground, slamming his head against the floor. He just laid there..

Until unconsciousness.. finally.. took over.

* * *

**That's all for tonight! :3 Pray for me that my email or FanFiction goes back to normal and starts emailing me again! :3 Please pray? Or hope? Thanks! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /Pink_Roses_Me**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	4. Try Me

**Hai! :3 I'm hot.. as in.. it's hot outside. Like, legit. God! Why is it so hot!?**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life?**_

* * *

He sits in a hospital room, biting his hand. He has nothing better to do. He has no blade.. no medication.. nothing. He has broken skin plenty of times, being he is going crazy, so he bites as hard as he can. He just needs something.. anything.. to ease the pain.

They inject something into him. Something they thought he needed desperately. It's pain killer fluid. It helps physical pain.. but that's not the type of pain he needs eased.

His body rejects the fluid, as his heart begins racing. The heart monitor beeps rapidly. It does this for a long moment.. and then.. it slows.. to a complete.. stop. He gasps for breath, as his heart stops beating. His hands fly to his throat, as he begins scratching at it.. trying to rip it out.

Within the blink of an eye, his heart, once again, begins beating.. and he can breathe.

* * *

Ross lays in his hospital bed, staring straight up, at the ceiling. A million thoughts are running through this confused boy's mind, right at this moment. A million questions. A million people. A million words. A million of everything.

The door to the hospital room slowly opened. Ross' eyes shoot to the door, not wanting any company. He was mainly just hoping that it wasn't his dad.

As the door opened, Rocky walked in. "Hey." Rocky says, "Feeling any better?"

Ross sent Rocky a death glare. "I felt fine!" He screamed, "I don't need to be here! Why the fuckin hell am I in this motherfuckin piece of crap, that they call a hospital!?"

This startled Rocky. He went to say something.. when..

"He's going to find out. He probably already has." Ross whispered to himself, "He knows. He knows I'm here. He knows where I am."

Rocky frowned, "Who?"

Ross looked up, and stared at Rocky for a moment. Then he frowned and clenched his teeth. "Nobody!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The room was silent. Not a sound was made, besides the beep of the heart monitor.

"Who?" Rocky asked, once again, listening to the quiet sobs that slowly filled the white hospital room.

"No one." Ross whispered, tears slowly streaking down his face.

Rocky then remembered back to one of the first conversations he had with Ross. _'My dad thinks it's stupid.. so I can't or else he'll beat me til' I'm black and blue. I mean, it wouldn't matter.. he already does.' _

He froze in place, turning to look at Ross, right in the eye."Ross, is it your father?"

Ross looked down, "N-no.." He lied.

"Ross, look me in the eye and tell me.. is it your father?" Rocky demanded.

Ross slowly looked up to meet Rocky's eyes.. and all he saw in them.. was worry, concern, and curiosity. Ross couldn't lie any longer. He had to tell Rocky the truth. "Uh.." Ross tried speaking, but nothing came out.

"What was that?" Rocky asked.

Ross then broke down in tears, and began rapidly nodding.. unable to speak.

"Ross.. calm down." Rocky said, not sure on what to do.

Ross looked up at Rocky, before pulling the IV drip right out of his arm. He stood up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Ross.. please. Calm. Down." Rocky said, taking a step toward the misunderstood blonde.

"Back. Up." Ross said through clenched teeth.

Rocky took a deep breath and took another step toward Ross.

"I said back up!" Ross said, throwing scissors at Rocky.

Rocky dodged the scissors, but took another step closer to Ross.

"If you don't back up right now.. I will.." Ross then picked up a small knife that was on the table. "I will slit my neck with this!"

Rocky froze in his place as Ross put the small knife to his neck. "Ross. Don't. You. Dare."

Ross smirked, "Try me."

With that, Rocky slowly.. took one more step.. toward Ross.

That was when.. he saw a small red drop.. fall to the floor.

* * *

**Yay! :) I FINALLY updated! I am SO SORRY for the wait! I've been REALLY busy with my other story, "Keeping Close" which is my MAIN priority, right now! :)**

**So.. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /YourxTonyxStark**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	5. Alone

**Hellooo! :) So, pretty intense chapter last time, huh? Well, this might be even more intense! :) Hope you love it!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /YourxTonyxStark**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life?**_

* * *

He sits in the white, padded room. He looks around, and sees nothing but white. He tries to slit his neck, with the blade he doesn't have. He tries to bang his head against the soft wall. Nothing is working.

You know how people think mental hospitals help? Well, think of it this way.. Would _you_ want to be locked in a plain, white room, with nothing to do? Thought not. So, if you wouldn't want to be in there, why would they? It just makes you even _more_ _insane_, than you already are.

He pounds on the walls, trying to break free. Is it working? Not one bit. I mean, why would it? The walls aren't just going to break down. Nobody is going to let Him out. Nobody cares about Him. They're just waiting for Him to finally go insane enough, to the point where He will strangle Himself to death. That's all they want..

For Him to die.

* * *

A small, red drop falls to the pure, white floor.

"Ross!" Rocky runs to the younger boy, grabbing the blade from his hand and throwing it to the ground. "What the fuckin hell did you do!?"

"You got closer.. I slit my neck. I'm.." Ross said, slowly. "I'm finally going to leave this hell of a world we live in."

"No, Ross!" Rocky yelled, "No! I'm not letting you! You are _not_ going to die!"

Ross looked at Rocky directly in the eyes. "I slit my neck. I could have cut my spinal cord. I probably damaged it. So, how are you gonna save me?" He smirked.

Rocky bit his lip and sighed.

Ross laughed, as he took his hand away from his neck. "See that?" He said, showing Rocky his hand. "It's covered in blood. And I only cut it two seconds ago. What an easy death, huh?"

Rocky shook his head, "You know what? If you wanna die.. you can die. I'll let you. If this is what you truly want.. you can do it. I've kept you alive for long enough. It's not my responsibility. I'm done with you." He then walked out of the hospital room.. leaving Ross in there.. to die.

Ross closed his eyes, and let tears run down his face. "But you were the only one who cared.." He then fell to the ground. He pulled a sharpie out of his bag, and, quickly, wrote on his arm..

_'I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die alone. I could fall apart here and now. I don't want to die alone.'_

And then, he let unconsciousness take over, hoping that Rocky would read.. what was written on his arm.

* * *

Ross wakes up in a pure, white room. Completely white. Nothing in it. "I'm still alive?" He asks himself, "How?" He then saw a small note beside him.

'_You didn't die alone. They saved you. Be thankful. ~Rocky'_

Ross looked around, "I'm.. alive." He then crumpled up the note, and threw it at the wall. "Why!? Now I'm stuck in this fuckin piece of crap! What is this motherfuckin place anyway!? A place for bitches and whores!? I wouldn't be surprised!"

Ross stared at the wall, and slowly stuck a finger down his throat, until he started gagging. He was trying to throw up.. but he hadn't eaten in days. He refused any food that was offered to him.

He removed the finger from his mouth, and slowly touched the back of his neck. There was a scar. It was barely noticeable. But he could feel it.

Ross finally decided to think back.. and remember the past. The past.. that involved his mother.

* * *

"And now.. we wait for him to go insane."

* * *

**Yay! :) Chapter 5 finished! Haha, wow.. At first, this story was just a way for me to vent out my feelings without anyone knowing. But.. after this chapter.. it's actually developing a plot! cx I was planning on this being my last chapter.. NOT ANYMORE! XD Haha! But, I'm not sure ehen I should end it! So.. tell me.. how many more chapters do you want? :)**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /YourxTonyxStark**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	6. The Forgotten?

**Hello! :) Hehe, I am tired and upset.. but I promised Keely?rosslynchdramaseeker/Lov3R5er that there would be at LEAST one update when she awakened, so.. here it is! You better be happy, Keely. -.- cx Haha! Love you, girl! cx I love all of you!**

**Bad news guys.. this is the last chapter. :'( I'm so sad to see it go..**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /XxFeelxNowxX**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Welcome To My Life?**_

* * *

He sits there. Staring out his balcony window. He's talking.. to absolutely nobody. Or.. who knows? He may be talking to you. So, no matter what He's talking about.. you better listen. He could be giving you advice. Advice that may or may not come in handy in the future. If you don't listen.. you may just end up dying before you have a chance to live. Wouldn't that be sad? Yep. So, listen.

He stares out the window, into the night. Complete silence surrounds him. Then, he speaks, "I go to Confessions Academy. Confessions Academy is a place for secrets. A place for fears. It's a boarding school, right outside of Sphirix 9. Sound weird? It is. Here at Confessions Academy, nobody cares about you. _They_ care about your secrets. _They_ try to get you to confess your secrets. And, _They_ keep you here until you do. Unless you end up dying before you confess. _They_ usually make you go crazy and you end up committing suicide. Who are _They_? No. It's who is _They_. Well, I can't say. But, if you don't know who _They_ is... Good luck living til nightfall. I've been here for a year.. and my confession is still locked inside.. never to come out."

Do you choose to confess, and be free? Or.. do you want to keep your confession safe.. where it'll never get out?

* * *

Ross sits there in the white room. A empty, dead look in his eyes. He's been there for a month. Has he gotten better? Nope. Just used to the pain. He was just about going insane. He had decided that today was the day.. He would strangle himself.

Two men barged into the room, and grabbed Ross by his arms.. pulling him out.

"Where are you taking me!?" Ross screamed, trying to hit and kick the men.

"We know who you are." The first man said.

"Yep." The second man said, "No hiding it now."

Ross let tears flow down his face, "Hiding what!?"

"Don't play dumb, kid." The first man snapped.

The men then threw Ross into the back of a truck, shutting the doors and locking them.

"Where are we going?" Ross whispers.

* * *

"Look kid, just admit who you are, and we can let you go." A mysterious person said. He had a deep voice. He was in all black. His face was covered by a dark mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ross said, "I'm Ross Lynch."

The mysterious person slammed his fist down on the table. "Just tell us who you _are_!"

"I'm _Ross Lynch_!" Ross screamed.

"Are you _lying_ to me, boy?" The Mystery Person asked.

"Not at all!" Ross screamed, "Just _tell_ me who you _think_ I am!"

"Oh no.." The Mystery Person laughed evilly, "I don't think.. _I know_."

"Well then," Ross smirked, "tell me.. what exactly do you _know_?"

The Mystery Person shook his head, laughing. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yeah. I do." Ross said.

The Mystery Person got really close to Ross' face. "You're trying to tell me.. that you are _not_ 'The Forgotten'.. leader of 'The Fallen'?"

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked, truly confused.

The Mystery Person laughed, "So, what should I call you now? Ross, 'The Forgotten'.. or Son?

The Mystery Person then took off his mask. Revealing Ross' father's face. "Welcome to F.E.A.R, Son."

* * *

**Finished! cx Hehe, sorry to end the story on such a big cliffhanger like that! This story just took a HUGE turn! cx BUT, I left it open for a SEQUEL! :D So, tell me if you guys want it! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /XxFeelxNowxX**

**REVIEW FOR A SEQUEL! :D**


	7. Authors Note: Sequel!

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! :D This is just a quick little note to inform you guys.. that I am done with the first and second chapter of "Welcome To My Life?" :D The first chapter is just information, though! :) The second chapter is where it all begins! :D They will both be up tomorrow, when I get back got my house, I sold my R5 tickets, because I wanted to come up here to Mammoth Mountain. Seven hour drive home.. oh fun. -.- Hehe! Well, gots to go! :D Bye-Bye!**


	8. Author's Note: Sequel Is Up!

**Hi. The sequel is up.. and there is a very important author's note in it. Please read. The first chapter is just information, but you need to read the information. Thanks. It's called, "We Don't Belong". :) Real first chapter will be up in a few minutes.**


End file.
